Scaredycat
by Precipice of Radiance
Summary: This is a love triangle sort of thing. Aomine's jealous of Kise's feelings towards Kagami, and finally gets tired after one night spent together. After being confronted by Aomine, Kise admits things to himself.


Kise brought his arm up to his eyes, shielding them from the incoming light from Kaga—no, Aominecchi…'s…window. He was the worst, wanting to be with someone, anyone, but latching onto anyone who even gave him the time of day. Of course, all that clinging and sticking to people did give him other emotions. Like…with Aomine. He genuinely wanted to be with him, and they had everything there. They had a friendship. They functioned just normally as a couple. Especially two guys. They did just fine. Nobody knew how Aomine was in private. He was a better, kinder man than anyone could ever hope to be. It's just…no one dared near him and his rough exterior. Their loss.

Aomine was great. Kise…Kise was the problem here, wasn't he? He had perfection right in his face, willing to be with him, but the thought of committing himself…terrified him. It didn't even help him much either when his desires were forming around another; an obnoxious bastard. This Tiger.

"Sleep well?" Came in the form of Aomine's voice.

Kise's eyes widened, and he sat up in bed, a hand reflexively going to rub at his lower back. There was usually some pain when it came to this, wasn't there? The model brought his hand to the hem of the sheet that was wrapped around him. Aomine was gentle the night previous.

"Kagami," Aomine said, not wanting the silence to eat at his mind. "You had a similar body language, last night."

"Ah…" The blond bowed his head. "It's not like I ever…did anything with him, if that's what you're wondering about." Kise looked anywhere but at the other. Such a selfish bastard, he cursed himself.

"If you want him so badly, why are you even bothering with someone like me?" Aomine sighed, his hand ran through dark locks, a frustrated look taking his face. "Am I just some idiot in this?"

"No, you're not." Kise chuckled; it lacked his usual enthusiasm. "If anything, I'm the idiot. And. I don't go after him because I know he wouldn't want me." A loud sound of exasperation left him as he flung himself backwards onto the bed. Chocolate hues focused themselves on the ceiling. "I don't try because I don't think I can handle being rejected like that. He likes someone else. She's round, orange, and has quite a grip." He joked.

"So you just fuck with me then, Kise?" Aomine asked; his grip on the chair he was sitting on was increasing more and more. This made his blood boil. Did the blond even stop for a second to think of how he might feel throughout all of this? Some stupid dog, following it's master, wanting his attention and—a growl rumbled in his throat as he brought a hand to his face. He couldn't even look at the blond.

"Aominecchi, it's not like that. I." Kise sighed and brought his hands to his face, dragging them from top to bottom before just leaving them there. "It was a mistake. I'm sorry." Sorry? Was that all he could say? Sorry? He really was an arrogant sod, thinking sorry could ever…and Aomine didn't even know why Kise was like this. He just hid—

"And then you go off into your own little world and ignore me," Aomine said, his body over Kise's. His hand had taken Kise by the chin and angled him to face the tanned male._'I could make him hate me,' _he told himself. _'I can make him feel like me.' _The other lowered himself for a kiss, but stopped mere millimeters short. "I hate you, Kise."

Rejection. How a simple whisper could hurt so heavily…Kise would never know.

"I hate you," Aomine continued. _'Just hurt him—'_

"I hate you, like I've never hated anyone else. I hate you, for everything you are, I hate you for being you, I hate—"

_'__That I'm not Kagami. Look at me the way you look at him. I'm the better one between us. What can that bastard offer you that I can't—'_

"…you."

Aomine hated himself even more. He hated having lost. He hated how easily he had lost.

He hated that how in a moment of pain, he just wanted to inflict a million times the amount on to the perfect blond. This blond, with his widened eyes; Aomine could see the glassy screen of tears welling up into his eyes.

_'__I've hurt him,' _Kise thought. God, did his eyes burn. _'Because I'm selfish.' T_ears that were indeed in his eyes threatened to fall, but he remained steadfast. As Aomine sucked in another breath, ready to dish out more hate, Kise instantly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Aominecchi," Kise said. His voice was hushed. "Aominecchi, you're perfect." Why was he breathing so hard? Why was he so nervous? He felt like he was going to faint from this.

"Hah…I love you, really."

Kise allowed himself to close his eyes, the tears were forced out as a pathetic attempt at a smile came onto his face.

"I'm no copycat. I'm just a scaredycat."


End file.
